Sisters Once More
by Sands Buisle
Summary: Inspired by Ryuugi's "Holding Back the Sea", this one-shot looks at what happens after Berserker inevitably drains Kariya to death, as well as the rescue from Sakura's POV. and sets up a FSN sequel that I really shouldn't be setting up if I have no plans on continuing (might eventually...). If you wish to continue it and have read HBtS, feel free to use this as a prologue and PM me


Sakura ignored the world around her. She ignored the worms wriggling beneath her. She ignored the worms writhing above her. She ignored the worms thrashing within her. She ignored the water flowing around her, washing them all away…

She blinked. _"Water?"_

Indeed, water had flooded the basement where her usual torture was taking place. It flowed with great force, but didn't harm her- merely washing and drowning the worms in its powerful torrent, herself shielded from harm in a cocoon of calm water. Her protective shell was even rising above the worm-wretched waters, which continued to thrash and annihilate her tormentors, and was carrying her towards an unfamiliar figure, standing next to a crumpled shape.

It took her but a moment to recognize it as her grandfather's corpse.

The figure was hard to see in the dim light of the catacombs, but she could see it was a man in armour, armour which almost glowed in the darkness. His face was cast in shadow, but Sakura could still see his eyes- they were green, and seemed to shine with power and conviction. "Don't worry." Said the figure, his voice crashing through the haze she built to protect her like a wave, his tone washing away her anxiety and fears like the gentle tide. "I've come to save you."

At that point, Sakura decided it was just a dream. A very nice, pleasant dream she wished would never end, but a dream nonetheless. Still, it would be nice to enjoy it while it lasted.

After a few moments of staring at the waters –was he making sure all of the worms were dead? Sakura would have thought her dreamy knight in shining armour would have just walked her out of there- he turned and left the room, the naked –and dry, a fact which encouraged the view it was just a dream- Sakura nestled comfortably in his arms. As he reached the doorway, her new uncle (or was he her father? She honestly didn't care) came running down the hall. She wasn't sure why he had been running, but his panicked expression morphed into fear when he gazed at the man carrying her.

"Everything that was in that basement except this girl is dead." The knight informed the Matou, his voice like the calm before the storm. "Stay out of my way as I get her some clothes and leave." He walked forward, past the man who was frozen in fear. "Oh, and by the way," He said, seemingly as an afterthought, "There is a lot of damage to the piping, and your basement is flooded. You should probably leave before this place collapses."

Sakura's saviour put her down in the room she had been given and ordered her to gather all of her things. She did so, putting her meagre possessions in a small bag and walking back to him. It was while she was packing that Sakura came to a wonderful conclusion.

This wasn't a dream.

She really was being saved. She really was being rescued by a complete stranger, a knight in shining armour, just like in a fairy tale. So, she did the next logical thing.

"Who… Are you?"

Her saviour –who had been standing at the doorway like a guard- paused for a moment before answering.

The name he gave was quite clearly foreign. As was his way of referring to himself. Despite his proficiency with Japanese, he must not have a very good grasp on the proper use of honorifics yet.

"Jack-san?" She asked, just to confirm she heard right. His answer had, frustratingly, been "close enough".

He then picked her in his arms and left the house. She did not know where they were headed, but it couldn't possibly be worse than what she was leaving behind. While traveling, she observed the face of her saviour.

In the light, she could see Jack-san looked like everything she'd imagine a hero to be; His strong, handsome features, his messy black hair, his kind green eyes. He was strong yet gentle, he moved with unbelievable grace, despite carrying her in his arms.

Eventually, they reached a house, and he settled her down in front of it before disappearing. Sakura had but a moment to panic at the loss of her guardian knight before the door opened, revealing he had somehow reappeared inside.

"Are you hungry? I guess I could cook something." He suggested. It was at that moment Sakura realised that indeed, she was hungry. But that hunger was muted, buried beneath a mountain of emotions. She felt giddy with elation at being free from Zouken and his worms. She felt trepidation at what would become of her next. She felt irrationally angry at Kariya, Rin and Aoi that it was Jack-san, a complete stranger, and not them that saved her. She felt the remains of the hazy, empty feeling she retreated into every night at the pit. And she felt a tangle of other emotions she couldn't yet decipher.

"…Thank you." She managed to say. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for caring. Thank you for killing grandfather. Thank you for being the only one to have the courage to stand up for my sake.

"Don't worry about it." He replied with a smile- a smile brighter than the sun and more beautiful than the ocean, as far as she was concerned. "If I didn't save every damsel in distress I came across, I'd have to turn in my Hero Licence."

She wasn't sure what to make of such a statement. Was there even such a thing as a 'Hero Licence'? "Are you a hero, Jack-san?"

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here." What a foolish question. Of course he was a hero-he'd saved her, hadn't he? Out of the goodness of his heart, most likely on a whim, he'd stormed the keep, slew the monster and saved the princess. Except replace 'princess' with her. She was no princess- too tainted.

"But enough of that." Said the hero, adopting a serious expression. Sakura felt a bit of trepidation- what issue was so serious that he dropped that wonderful smile? "Tell me, Sakura- Do you like the colour blue?"

"_What?"_

**Sisters Once More**

The cold made her body as numb as her heart.

She stood before a grave. A simple marker to symbolise a man no longer there. A man who failed to deliver his promises in the process of trying to fulfil them. A small reminder of the man who was once Matou Kariya.

Jack-san had disappeared. She hasn't seen him since Kariya's painful demise to the worms within him. It was a reminder of the fate he and Jack-san had saved her from. But now, with both of them gone, she didn't know what would happen to her- would she go to the orphanage? To stay with Kariya's spineless brother? Where?

She vaguely registered the funeral going on a short ways away coming to an end. She didn't really care. She just stood there, in the rain, staring at her uncle's grave with an umbrella in hand.

She wasn't sure how long she had been standing there before someone approached. She didn't lift her head, didn't turn to look at those coming towards her. She didn't care. She was numb to the world- who thought the skills developed in that hell would come in handy once again?

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out here, Sakura-chan." That voice. Impossible. She hadn't heard that voice in so long. It couldn't be _her_…

But it was. For when she turned, Sakura was greeted by the sight of Tohsaka Aoi and her daughter Rin, standing under a shared umbrella with the lawyer who had been in charge of her since Kariya's death.

Aoi smiled at the grave. It was a sad smile. "I've heard what happened. Poor Kariya…" She shook her head. "But we've finished mourning him, haven't we, Sakura? We should move on with our life, head held high, and give him something to look fondly at from the afterlife." She fixed her gaze back to Sakura during her words, addressing her with the full implication of her statement. "I've been informed of your situation. Because Zouken never left a will, all of his properties have been split equally between you, Kariya, Byakuya and Shinji." Sakura didn't know why Aoi was telling her this. She cared little for those material possessions. "Kariya, however, left everything he owns to you- including the house- which you will get along with your quarter of Zouken's inheritance once you come of age. In the meantime, Kariya has named me as your legal guardian." Sakura was surprised at that- Aoi was her legal guardian? Did that mean that they were going to be like a family again? She was still technically the Matou heir, so Tokiomi shouldn't have any objections… "And due to the unfortunate passing of my husband, I find the household a bit quiet with just the two of us." She smiled brightly at Sakura- a genuine, happy smile. "Are you content with being left in my care, Matou Sakura-chan? I promise to treat you as though you were Rin's sister." Sakura was elated. Maybe, just maybe, her future wasn't so bleak.

**Stats**

Servant: Rider

Master: Sakura Matou (catalyst-piece of the Argo II which Kariya used to summon his Berserker)

Identity: Jason Grace

Title(s): Pontifex Maximus, the Greek Praetor

Stats:

**Strength:** B

A powerful warrior, capable with both spear and sword, who has wrestled with various Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Spirits, Jason possesses fearsome physical strength.

**Endurance:** C

A warrior who favours close combat, yet favours agility over brute strength, Jason is decently durable, but not an unstoppable juggernaut.

**Agility:** A+

As swift as his father's lightning, Jason possesses extremely fast speed, reflexes and godlike agility.

**Mana:** B

As a demigod well versed in the usage of his powers, Jason possesses a good pool of mana.

**Luck:** D

The guy was given as tribute to _Hera_ as a baby. That's some major bad luck, straight out of the crib.

**Class Skills:**

**Magic Resistance:** C

He's half god. Of course he possesses a decent level of Magic Resistance.

**Riding:** A

As a warrior who's tamed a storm spirit, Jason boasts the ability to ride any being short of Divine Beast.

**Personal Skills:**

**Divinity:** B

The son of Zeus and champion of Hera, Jason boasts a high Divinity that grants him unconditional protection against wind and lightning based attacks.

**Charisma:** C-

A natural leader, Praetor and just generally a likeable guy, Jason is very convincing and good at leading people in the charge to battle. Not quite king material, though.

**Divine Favour:** B

As Pontifex Maximus and a generally likeable guy who spent a great deal of time building temples to minor gods, Jason is very popular among the gods of Greece and Rome, allowing him to call in a few favours here and there.

**Eye of the Mind (False):** C

**Affront to Nature:** A

As one of the demigods to combat Gaia, and as the one to remove her from her physical manifestation and permanently end her consciousness, Jason has a greater upkeep than most servants. This upkeep is reduced to normal in the territory of another Servant, and he gains a rank-up to all parameters in an enemy's Workshop/Temple/NP or reality marble.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Julius- Golden Flip Coin **C

His Imperial Gold spear/sword, Julius can take either form, depending on preference. Charged with Jason's divine wind and lightning, it is the embodiment of his demigod powers. If it were to break, it will release a giant explosion.

**Tempest-Storm's Stead **A

Jason's Ventus mount, a powerful Nature Spirit/Phantasmal Beast, Tempest is a horse composed of the storm itself.

**Optional Extra**

Servant: Archer

Master: Rin Tohsaka (catalyst-Rider. Seriously, Rider as a servant of Rin's younger sibling, was the catalyst to summon his elder sister)

Identity: Thalia Grace

Title(s): Pinecone Face (got any better ones?)

Stats:

**Strength:** C

**Endurance:** C

**Agility:** B

**Mana:** C

**Luck:** E

**Class Skills:**

**Magic Resistance:** B

**Independent Action: B**

**Personal Skills:**

**Divinity:** B+

**Charisma:** D

**Eye of the Mind (False):** B

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Artemis- Maiden of the Hunt **B

Passively grants a rank up to Agility in forest, and a rank up to Strength at night. Can be activated to call upon hunting wolves and hawks. Most powerful during full moon.

**Aegis-Shield of Fear and Fame:** D

Her shield instils fear in foes, acting as a mental interference and reducing the effectiveness of opposing Charisma skills.

**Half-Blood Hill- Pine Tree of Asylum:** A

Claims a land as a safe zone, which none can pass without sufficient Divinity or permission. However, while the field is active, the servant remains as a tree.

She also has her spear, but it's no Noble Phantasm.

**Author's Notes**

The first bit (Sakura's rescue) is heavily based on Ryuugi's Holding Back the Sea, and some of the text is taken almost word for word. The second part of the story is mine, though. As are the servant sheets. Still recommend Holding Back the Sea though.


End file.
